custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724
center|850px left|270px Über Mich thumb|left|150pxHallo, ich bin Bionicle'''master724, und Administrator von Wiki-Nui Fanfiction. Unter demselben Namen bin ich auch im Lego club angemeldet, aber in wirklichkeit heiße ich nicht so, ich habe am 14.07 gebutrstag bin 15 und freue mich dieses Wiki über das coolste Lego produkt aller Zeiten gefunden zu haben, in den man seine eigenen Geschichten schreiben kann. ich interessiere mich seit ende 2006 an '''Bionicle aber setzte mich erst seit ungefähr 3 Monaten intensiv mit Bionicle auseinander. Ich habe in diesen (ungefähr) 2 Jahren, über 120 Bionicle Figuren im Wert von über 1000€ gekauft. An Bionicle finde ich vor allem die durchdachte Story und das design der Figuren super, und hoffe dass bionicle niemals endet. Ich finde es sehr schade, dass die neuen Bionicle bücher nicht mehr auf Deutsch erscheinen, wie auch immer, wenn bionicle so weitermacht bin ich sehr zuversichtlich dass es noch weiterhin viele bionicle Figuren geben wird. bionicle'''master724 student of the '''bionicle story Geschichte leftright|250pxleftleftleftleft Eigene Geschichte In meiner Geschichte geht es um mein eigenes Universum, das Idekira-Universum. Hier stehen alle meine Artikel, die in Verbindung zu meiner Story stehen. Andere Geschichten Geschichten von Jadekaiser *Hellgate Shadow Bima (Bionicle Wars) *Toa Shadow Bima *Baramuth "The big Red" (Federation of the Hunters) Geschichten von Nathanael1711 *Bima (Die Rebellion) *Bioniclemaster (Kampf um Wiki-Nui) Geschichten von Skorpi *Bima (Light in the Shadows) *Bima (Schlacht um Otro Nui) *Bima (Schlacht der Toa) Geschichten von Kailani *Toa Bima ( Im Schatten der Apokalypse ) *Bima(Die Legende des Lebens) Im Jahr 2001 center|350pxIm Jahr 2001 erfuhr ich durch eine Promotion CD auf der ein Spiel der Toa Mata drauf war von der Welt der Bionicle, da ich aber dachte es würde sich nie durchsetzten, obwohl ich die Story und die Figuren sehr gut fand, habe ich auch nicht angefangen zu sammeln, doch wie ich schon 5 Jahre danach bemerkt habe, hatte ich mich sehr geirrt. Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr right|250px (nachträglich ab 2006 gekauft) Im Jahr 2002 center|350px In diesem Jahr hatte ich nur mitgekrigt dass die Toa feinde bekommen hatten, ich sah sie mir an und dachte mir: Sie sind gut, aber es ist bestimmt rausgeworfenes Geld. Also kaufte ich mir gar keinen. Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr right|250px (nachträglich ab 2006 gekauft) Im Jahr 2003 center|350px Über dieses Jahr ist nichts zu sagen, ich habe nicht mehr an Bionicle gedacht. Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr right|250px (nachträglich ab 2006 gekauft) Im Jahr 2004 center|350px right|250pxWie Jahr 2003 - nichts zu sagen, dachte Bionicle existiert nicht mehr Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr (nachträglich ab 2006 gekauft) Im Jahr 2005 center|350px Wie schon früher wusste ich nichts mehr von Bionicle Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr (nachträglich ab 2006 gekauft) right|250px Im Jahr 2006 center|350pxEnde 2006 schlenderte ich durch die Regale eines Kaufhauses und war eigentlich auf der Suche nach alten Lego Orient Expediton Sets, und sah stattdessen einen alten toa nuva hinten im regal stehen, ich drehte mich um und sah ein Regal voller Toa Inika, Piraka und Titanen, ich fand diesen Toa Nuva so gut, dass ich ihn mir gekauft habe. So bekam ich meinen ersten Bionicle Toa Pohatu Nuva. Er gefiel mir so gut, dass ich sofort wieder in den laden ging, und mir mehr bionicle figuren gekauft habe, bis ich schließlich alle hatte die es im Laden gab. Die sets die ich aus diesem Jahr habe right|250px Im Jahr 2007 center|350pxAb 2007 suchte ich auch im Internet nach Bionicle Figuren und über ein Jahr und 2 Monate schaffte ich es auf eine genaue Zahl von 97 Bionicle Figuren, inclusive Toa Mahri und Barraki. Im selben Jahr meldete ich mich bei Lego.de an und nannte mich (unberechtigterweise, wie ich vor kurzem merkte) Bioniclemaster724. Aber dann kam Toa-Nuva, der dort Toa-Nuva-von-Mata-Nui heißt, und belehrte mich eines besseren, ich ging auf englische seiten und merkte, hupps ich bin gar kein bioniclemaster, aber nach und nach verdiene ich ihn mir. Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr right|250px Im Jahr 2008 center|350pxIch war sehr erstaunt als ich ende 2007 im internet nach den 2008er Bionicles suchte und die Phantoka fand, ich war froh die Toa Nuva wiederzusehen, und kaufte mir alle, ich bin sehr begeistert von bionicle und hoffe dass es nie endet. In diesem Jahr kaufte ich mein erstes Bionicle Buch: Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky. Als ich es dann endlich bekam las ich es innerhalb von 2 Tagen durch. Auch die zweite Hälfte des Jahres gefiel mir außerordentlich gut. Ich fand die Mistika im internet und fand sie Genial! Ich kann die Kritik von einigen Menschen nicht teilen, wie z. B. "sie sind zu dünn", oder "onua sieht aus wie einer von den Bösen!" Ich find die Mistika einfach nur Genial, und die Story erst recht. Endlich wissen wir wie Mata Nui aussieht! Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr left|250pxright|250px Im Jahr 2009 center|350pxDas Jahr 2009 brachte eine überraschende Wende: Ein neues Universum. Am Anfang gefiel mir die Idee, hatte auch im Sommer 2008 (als die ganze Bara Magna-Sache noch nicht bekannt war) schon gehofft es geht in ein neues Universum. Doch jetzt, da es da ist weiß ich noch nicht ob mich die Story überzeugen kann. Dies könnte das magerste Jahr für Bionicle werden. right|250px Meine Sets aus diesem Jahr Gallerie Hier gibts eine Bildergalerie, mit den Covern aller meiner Geschichten Bild:Tuyet´s_Reise.jpg|Das Cover zu: Tuyet`s Reise Bild:Unbenannt.jpg|Das Cover zu: Eine Welt ohne Toa Bild:Der_Große_Krieg_Cover_(2).jpg|Das Cover zu: Der Große Krieg Bild:Bma_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Die BMA`s Bild:Reise_nach_Olda_Nui_-_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Reise nach Olda Nui Bild:Cover_Getrennte_Wege.jpg|Das Cover zu Getrennte Wege Bild:Südlicher_Kontinent_in_Gefahr-_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr Bild:Cover-Takanuva´s_Blog.jpg|Das Cover zu: Takanuva`s Blog Bild:Suche_nach_der_maske_des_lichts,_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Suche nach der Maske des Lichts Bild:Logbuch_des_Suchtrupps_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Logbuch des Suchtrupps Bild:Abschied_eines_Heldens_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Abschied eines Heldens Bild:The_nether_World_cover.gif|Das Cover zu: The nether World Bild:Die_Begrabenen_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: The buried Ones Bild:Dark_Mirror.jpg|Das Cover zu: Dark Mirror Bild:What_a_beautiful_Wedding.jpg|Das Cover zu: What a beautiful Wedding Bild:The_blue_Being,_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Blue Being Bild:What_a_Pitty.jpg|Das Cover zu: What a Pitty Bild:Die_letzte_Sonnenwende.jpg|Das Cover zu: Die letzte Sonnenwende Bild:Tuyet`s_letzte_Reise.jpg|Das Cover zu: Tuyet`s letzte Reise Bild:Selfless_Dead.jpg|Das Cover zu: Selfless Dead Bild:Bara_Magna_Grün.png|Das Cover zu: Bara Magna Bild:Shadows_of_the_Past.jpg|Das Cover zu: Shadows of the Past Bild:Beginning_of_Life.jpg|Das Cover zu: Beginning of Life Bild:Dead_is_just_the_Beginning.jpg|Das Cover zu: Death is just the Beginning